Hetalia Spies
by Austriamochi
Summary: Two spies, Alfred and Ivan both work for a different organization. They are after the same purpose, but only one can succeed the final mission. Then, they realize a secret that may change their differences. Story also involves pairings; few crack pairings, light lemon, language, murder, wild chases, explosions, action, pairings, drama, and all that good stuff.
1. The Spying Russian Bird of Nazi

**Pryvit new/old readers~! Austriamochi here with a 3rd fanfic!(unrelevant)  
Anyway... I hope you enjoy this fanfic~ And uh... that's all I have to say for now**

**Characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Place and Time: Unknown

"Oh dear..." said a man, and he was holding a gun. "What am I to do now..."

He looked at the ground, there was a body laying there. The body wasn't moving and a pool of blood was forming underneath it.

"I'm going to be in big trouble...I wasn't supposed to kill him..." He walked towards the body and turned it over. It showed a white shirt that was covered with a dark red stain and a piece of paper that was tucked inside a pocket.

"But, at least I got what I needed... " He took the piece of paper and skimmed through it, just to make sure it was what he needed. When he finished, he tucked it in his pocket. "Alright, mission completed...!" he said and walked away, "at least there wasn't any witnesses..."

He was half-right, there was a bird witnessing the murder, a Golden Bicephalic Eagle. It had a video camera around its neck. When the man left it flew away, under the pale full moon.

* * *

There was man standing on a balcony, he was looking at the city view. He was a tall man with purple eyes, wearing a black suit and tie, and wore a peach colored scarf around his neck. He sighed and crossed his arms, tapping his finger on his elbow.

"I vonder vhat is taking it so long..." he whispered with a Russian accent.

He heard some fluttering and looked at his right, he sees a Golden Eagle flying towards him. He extened his arm and the bird landed on his arm.

"Goot job" he said and pets it with his finger, "mission completed"

He takes the collar off of the bird and it flies away. He walks back inside and opens a laptop. He presses a button that was on the collar and it ejects a small chip. He takes it out and inserts it into the laptop, the screen turns on, it showed a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good vork" he said with a thick German accent.

"No need to thank me, Ludwig" he replied, smiling. "It vas an easy task"

Ludwig sighed. "Stop being so calm and take zis job seriously" he said and cleared his throat. "Anyvay, your next mission is to kidnap zis man"

The screen then showed a profile card and a picture of the man Ludwig was talking about.

"His name is Eduard Von Bock" Ludwig said, "vonce you've kidnapped him, make him say the passvword. Is zat understood, Mr. Braginsky?"

The man chuckled. "That seems like an easy mission" he said, "and please, call me Ivan"

"Hmph, you zink zis is easy?" Ludwig said, "You've got company"

The screen showed another profile card and picture of another person.

"Zhere is some one else after him" he said. "His name is Alfred F. Jones, he vorks for Arthur Kirkland"

Ivan studied the picture of Alfred. "Hmm..." he said to himself. "An American...this should be interesting~"

"Watch yourself, Ivan" Ludwig said, "don't fail me"

The screen turns black and a small picture of Eduard and Alfred come out from the left side of the laptop. Ivan takes them both and studied their faces more. When he finished, he sets them down on a table and goes to the balcony. He looks at the pale moon above him.

"Alfred...its been avwhile since I've seen you" he said, then smirked. "Let's see vho vill vin this goose chase~"


	2. Englishmen and Yankee

**Spasibo you guys~! After posting the first chapter, a review motivated me to start on Chapter 2~!  
Also, school is starting soon, so when school starts I can't type my fanfics as much anymore TT-TT  
So I'm trying to type and finish most of them A.S.A.P~!**

**Enough of my talk, polʹzovatʹsya~!**

**P.S. I hope the Chapter titles don't offend anyone... and the Chapter titles won't sometimes make sense ;3**

* * *

Chapter 2

Place and Time: Albany, New York, USA - 6:15pm

It was a busy night, everyone was on their way home from work. People were walking along the busy streets or driving through slow-moving traffic. A man with blone hair, blue eyes, and glasses was running through the streets. Everyone that was in his way were shouting at him, telling him to watch where he's going. He apologized as he ran past the people.

"Shit..." he said, gasping for air. "I'm going to be late..."

He looked at his phone. "6:15pm..." he said and ran faster. "I'm never going to make it in 5 minutes!" He put away his phone in his pocket and hurried along the streets.

* * *

Time: 6:21:18pm

The man ran inside an Italian restaraunt, he looked at each table to find the person he was supposed to meet. Then someone grabbed his shoulder, the man turned his body halfway and hit the person, but his fist was stopped.

"Hey now, you don't need to be so violent, Alfred" said the person with a British accent. He was gripping his wrist.

"Well, don't startle me like that Arthur!" said Alfred, trying to losen his grip, but Arthur gripped on tighter.

"Your 1 minute and 18 seconds late, you git" Arthur said pulling him out of the restaraunt. "I told you to be here exactly 6:20!"

Alfred groaned. "But it was so traffic!" he argued back, "It wasn't my fault!"

"Then you should of came in earlier, you wanker!" he replied and dragged him into an alley way. "Thanks to you, I'm going to be late for my meeting" When they stopped, he let go of his wrist. "Anyway, do you have whot I need?"

Alfred rubbed his wrist. "Yeah, yeah, calm down"

He reached for his pocket and took out a piece of paper. He handed it to him. "Here"  
Arthur took the paper and put it in his pocket. He smiled. "Well done"

Alfred sighed. "What's my next mission?"

Arthur gave him a regular sized envolope. "It's all in there" he said and walked past him with hands in his pockets. "Once you finish reading, burn it except the pictures" He walked through the crowd and was no where in sight.

Alfred looked at the envolope and looked up at the gray covered sky. "Might as well get home through there..." He looks both sides. "Walls around 15 feet apart... I can make it" He backed up to the left wall, took a deep breath and ran towards the other wall. When he got closer to the wall he jumped, hit the wall with his feet, and jumped to the next wall, as so on and so forth. When he landed on top of one of the buildings, he sat down. "Man... wall jumping is tiresome..." He looks down, "...and scary" He opened the envolope and took out a letter and inside were two pictures of two different men. He read the letter.

"For: Alfred F. Jones  
We need you to capture this man (see picture 1)"

He turns over a picture and it was labled "1". He turned it back around and studied the face, he continued reading.

"His name is Eduard Von Bock. Once you've captured him, make him say the password and write it down"

Alfred laughed silently. "That's it?" he said, smiling. "I expected something a bit more challenging, but oh well..."

He turned the paper around and there was more.

"Also, their is someone else who is after him (see picture 2)"

Alfred looked at the other picture, he studied his face and smiled wide. "Well, well, well..." He continued to read the letter.

"His name is Ivan Braginski, he works for Ludwig. Catch Eduard before he does, don't disappoint me  
-Arthur"

Alfred sighed and took a lighter from his pocket, he burned the paper. When the paper became ashes he looked at the photo 2 again, still smiling.

"Well, it's been quiet some time Ivan~" he said and looked up at the covered sky. "I won't let you get him first!"


	3. Moscow & Tallinn, Profile Organizations

**Pryvit again~ Sorry for those cliffhangers, I seem to like typing those XD  
****Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3~**

* * *

Chapter 3

Place and Time: Moscow, Russia: Airport - 10:13am

Ivan was walking through the crowd of people that were either leaving the airport or going to their airline. He held a computer bag and rolled a small suitcase for his flight to Tallinn, Estonia. While he was walking, he looked through the windows. To him the scenery was beautiful (minus the airplanes), the ground was covered with pure white snow and the sky was covered with a gray or white clouds. Ivan sighed and looked straight ahead.

"I vonder hovw I'm going to kidnap that man vithout being caught..." he said to himself, looking at the gate numbers, "or let that American spy get in my vay..."

When he found his gate number, his airplane didn't arrive yet. He sat down next to a man who covered his face with a hat and book. Ivan thought the man was suspicious, so he observed him.

"A white" he said, analyzing him. "A bright honey blonde, a bit shorter than 177cm(around 70 inches, around 5.9 feet),glasses, light blue eyes, and around 20 years old." Ivan paused. "Wait a minute... he looks just like-"

His thoughts were interrupted when the speaker came on. "The plane going to Tallinn has now arrived"

The man seated next to him stood up, grabbed his suitcase that was a similar size as Ivan's and lined up. Ivan followed, he covered his mouth to hide what seemed to be an evil smile.

* * *

Alfred was panicking. "What is he doing here?!" he said to himself, trying to calm down. "Pull yourself together Alfred...calm down. I know we are both after the same thing, so don't be surprised he'd be flying to Estonia..." He glanced back and Ivan was behind him, he panicked even more. When they handed in their tickets, Alfred half-walked, half-ran, to the plane, while Ivan calmly walked at a normal pace to the plane. Alfred sat down in his seat, which was the left side of the 3rd row, next to the walk way. Ivan sat down at the 3rd row, but was at the right side and next to the window.

"Good... he's sitting 2 seats from me" Alfred said to himself and sighed with relief. He glances at Ivan, he was staring at the window.

"Vell this is great..." he said to himself, looking throught the window. "He isn't near me, I vouold of killed him if I could. I don't vant anything or anyone stopping me in my line of vork." He glances coldly at Alfred.

Alfred stared at his violet eyes for a short time, then he looked the other way. "H-his eyes are scary..." he said to himself, panicking once again, "I have to capture that Estonian guy while I deal with him!?"

The flight attendant talks through the phone. "Ve vill be landing in Tallinn, Estonia in 1 hour and 40 minutes, we will arrive at 11:10am*" she said with a Russian accent, "Enjoy your flight ladies and gentlemen"

Alfred sighs and sinks into his seat. "1 hour and 40 mintues with that Russain dude..." he said to himself and rubs his forehead. "It shouldn't be that bad...right?"

Then, a man came up to Ivan. "Izvinite, chto prichinoy vashikh problem , no vy sidite na svoyem meste...(Sorry to cause you trouble, but you're sitting in my seat...)"

"Vse v poryadke, ser(It's alright,sir)" he replied, smiling and stood up. "YA pereydu na drugoye mesto(I'll move to another seat)"

Alfred's heart skipped a beat when the man sat in his seat. "Please don't sit here, please don't sit here, please don't sit here..."

Ivan walked over to where Alfred's row was and sat next to him. Alfred was now sweating like crazy. "You've got to be serious..." he said to himself, growling.

Ivan looked at him and smiled. "It's been avhile, Mr. Jones"

Alfred jumped a bit and looked back at him "Y-yeah...it has..." he smiled back nervously. "How's it been?"

Ivan chuckled. "I know vhy your flying to Tallinn" he said, still smiling, "try not to get in my way or someones going to get hurt~"

Alfred frowned. "That's my line" he replied and crossed his arms, "and same goes to you, don't get in my way either"

"Silly American~" Ivan replied smiling coldly, "Ve shall see about that~"

Alfred glared at him and looked away, not replying. Ivan looked at through the window once again, smiling. The plane left 10 minutes later and they were on their way to Tallinn.

* * *

After an hour since the plane left, Ivan fell asleep and Alfred was on his laptop. Alfred was getting very tired since the day he flew from New York to Moscow two days ago. "I think I'm on jet lag...**" he said, yawning. "But I can't let my guard down" He glances at the sleeping Russian. "Time to look up his profile, now that I have the chance"

He clicked on the icon that read: "Profile Cards" A list of names were shown, he scrolled down ,  
and clicked on the name: "Ivan Braginski" A picture of him and a proflie appeared.

"Let's see..." Alfred said and read the profile:

Full name: Ivan Braginski  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: December 30th  
Height: 182 cm (around 71 inches, around 5.11 feet)  
Eye Color: Violet  
Race: Russian  
Info: Born in Moscow, Russia. Created the Soviet Organization, but was overpowered and destroyed by the United Britannia(UB) Organization. He now works for Germania Organization, but is only needed for special missions. A man that always wears a scarf and very mysterious. Rather bit of a sadistic man, but is very kind. Likes sunflowers and vodka. He normally doesn't show mercy to his targets, but gives them a chance. Has never failed a mission, a great spy. Not so much information is given about him since his original profile was lost and rumours said that he destroyed his profile, but still keeping his name and birthdate.

"He has interesting profile..." Alfred said and sighed. "But there isn't so much information about him..."

He notices the Germania Organization and clicks on the word, the screen shows a profile about the organization. "Let's learn a bit more about his work" He reads the profile:

Name: Germania Organization  
Manager: Ludwig  
Workers: Lukas Bondevik, Tino Väinämöinen, Govert, Erika Vogel, and Emil Steilsson***  
Spies: Roderich Edelstein, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Anderson Densen, Berwald Oxenstierna, and Basch Zwingli****  
Info: They are apart of the Germanic Family. There rival is the UB Organization. No information can be given.

When Alfred finished, he yawned and closes his laptop. "The Germania Organization is a very powerful organization" he said to himslef and closed his eyes. "Makes me wonder why they're rivals with my organization..." He fell into a nice sleep. 30 minutes later, Ivan wakes up to see Alfred snoring away.

He rubs his sleepy eyes. "I guess he slept not too long ago..."

He notices his laptop was still on and opens it. The screen still showed Ivan's and the Germania Organization's profile. Ivan smiled coldly and looked at Alfred.

"So...your vere reading about our infromation?" he said to himself. "Kolkolkol...Your lucky ve're in public view, I vould of killed you right nov"

Ivan closed his laptop and looked through the window, to see the birds-eyes view of the city of Tallinn.

* * *

Place and Time: Tallinn, Estonia: Airport - 11:10am

Alfred wakes up when the planes lands with a bump. He quickly puts his laptop away in his bag, Ivan just sat there. When the plane went to a stop, they all go out. Ivan walked next to Alfred as the head out.

"See you soon, Alfred" Ivan said and smiled.

"You too, Ivan" Alfred replied, nervously.

They both go a different direction, Ivan going right and Alfred going left. The "race" has begun.

* * *

*1 hour and 40 minutes, we will arrive at 11:10am - Moscow and Tallinn's time zones are different by an hour. Example: In Moscow, it's 1:00pm, but in Tallin, it's 12:00pm

**Jet lag - I will keep this in layman's terms since it's a bit complex, I'll try to be clear as possible. Jet lag appears after a high-speed travel past many different time zones(meaning you fly past many time zones in a few hours) Your body "lost" its "bio-clock rhythm" and your sleep patterns are disturbed.(Example: You're at Tokyo and it is 3pm, but its 1am from where you were from, so your sleepy since your not used to Tokyo's time zone) Your body you will get symptoms like sleepiness, it stays that way for a few days. Once your body adjusts to the time zone, your normal once again. Hope I said it clear enough

***Lukas Bondevik, Tino Väinämöinen, Govert, Erika Vogel, and Emil Steilsson - Norway, Finland, Netherland, Liechtenstein, and Iceland. If you don't know their human names.

**** Roderich Edelstein, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Anderson Densen, Berwald Oxenstierna, and Basch Zwingli - Austria, Prussia, Denmark, Sweden, and Switzerland. Again, if you don't know their human names.

* * *

**This is going to be one of the chapters that will make my mind explode =_=  
**  
Russia(Ivan): Learn your time zones so your mind won't explode, da~

America(Alfred): What he said!


	4. Cyber Chasing the Password Hacker

**Pryvit readers~ I hope you've enjoyed this series so far... Anyway, I want to tell you all of the Organizations, I will type it again some chapters later and will possibly add another one as soon as I think of a name... ^_^)||||||**

**Organizations:**  
**United Britannia**  
**Germania  
Asian Empire 7  
Pearl Islanders  
Ancients  
Soviet (no longer exists)**

**Enjoy Chapter 4~ ;3**

* * *

Chapter 4

Place and Time: Tallinn, Estonia: At a Cafe - 11:48pm

Eduard was having his lunch break at a cafe. He bought a water, sat down next to the window, took out his Rosolje*, and most importantly: his laptop. He turned it on and started to finish his work, while eating his food.  
"This is so relaxing" he said to himself, typing and taking a bite. "Why can't I work at home...?" He sighed and continued to work.

Alfred was walking nearby the cafe Eduard was in. He was looking at his phone that was trying to locate Eduard. The screen showed a moving white dot, which represented Alfred. The white dot was following a white line which lead to a red dot, which represented Eduard. Alfred kept on following the line until it showed the red dot. He looked up and saw a cafe, through the window he saw Eduard.

"There he is..." he said to himself and put his phone back in his pocket. "Time to take action!"

Before he walked in, he looked around the cafe to see if Ivan was there. "Good, he isn't there. Then means I beat him!" Alfred whispered and smirked. "Who's the better spy now, Ivan?~"

He walked inside sat at a table that was near Eduard. He observed his actions. 14 minutes later, he got bored at watching him.

"He isn't even doing anything..." Alfred said to himself, "he's been typing and eating for the past 15 minutes or so!"

Eduard, by that time, finished his work and his lunch. "Ahh...finally" he said in a soft voice and streched. "I need to go to the restroom before I go back to work..."

He put away his laptop, and walked to the restroom with his bags. Alfred watched him as he went to the restroom. Right when Eduard opened the men's restroom door, someone covered his mouth with a cloth and was taken inside. Alfred jumped out of his chair and ran into the bathroom, to find a window opened and Ivan carrying Eduard. He jumped through the window and ran after him.

* * *

"How'd he get here before I did?!" Alfred said, breathing hard, "and how is he able to carry him like that?!"

Ivan glanced back at Alfred and smirked evily back at him. "Your too slovw, Alfred" he said, taking out his gun and shooting at the ground.

Alfred started to slow down after Ivan shot the ground. "B-bastard..." he mumbled. He didn't want to take out his gun, he didn't want to accidentally shot Eduard.

Ivan turned into an alley way and Alfred did the same. Ivan stops halfway since up ahead was a dead end,Alfred stops and laughs at his failure.

"Now your trapped, game over~" he said and walked towards him. "Now, hand him over~!"

Ivan just laughed. "Don't think this is over, Alfred" he said and turned his head, smiling evily at him. "I still have tricks up my sleeve~"

He held Eduard securely and ran towards the wall. Alfred was surprised, but ran after him anyway. When Ivan was around 15ft away from the wall, he jumped, landed on the wall, jumped from the wall, and flipped in the air.

Alfred looks at him in mid-air, with a shocked expresion on his face. Ivan smirked and landed on one foot, the other foot lauched him, giving him an extra speed to run.

"See you later, Alfred~!" Ivan said and laughed. He turned right and runs off.

Alfred didn't follow him, he just stood there still shocked. "H-how...did he do that...?!" he mumbled under his breath and blinks a couple of times. "What am I thinking...I can't let that damn Russian spy get away!" Alfred decided to secretly follow him. He wall-jumped his way to the top of the buildings and ran after him from there.

* * *

Eduard was unconsious, since Ivan made him smell Chloroform** that was on the cloth. Even

though he was unconsious, he could still hear what was happening.

"I-I'm scared..." he said in his mind, "I don't like this at all..."

Ivan still ran, he looked down to check if he was still alright. "Goot, he's still safe" he said to himself, turning left at a corner, "vee shoult be there soon..."

Alfred jumped from rooftop-to-rooftop, still following him. "Man, he sure can run..." he said panting, "I think I'm going to pass out if this keeps up..."

Ivan started to slow down and went inside a three-story hotel building. Alfred sees this and goes down by using a ladder that was attached to the building he was on. When he reached the ground, he went inside the building Ivan went in. Alfred searched through the first floor, no luck. He sighed heavily. "Where in the world would he be..." He takes the stairs that lead to the second floor.

* * *

Ivan was at the third floor, in his room. He sets Eduard down, ties him in a chair, and waits for him to wake up.

Eduard, heard no sounds in his mind. "I think it's over..." he said, "I think I should wake up now..." He slowly opens his eyes, his vision was blurry for a moment and everything was clear. He looked up to see Ivan leaning against a wall, smiling.

"Goot to see you avake, Mr. von Bock" Ivan said and walked slowly towards him. Eduard started to panic. Ivan notices this and smiles. "Don't vorry, I von't harm you" he said, "all I vant is the passvord to the Asian Empire 7(A.E.7) Organization's files"

Edurad gulped, as a hacker, he swore that he'd never tell anyone the passwords to anything. "I-I'm sorry...but I can't tell you..." he said and looked down.

Ivan smiled and took out a pipe that was attached to a faucet. "It's alright, if you don't tell my, I'll just force you to~" He puts the pipe under his chin and pushes his head up, looking at his scared blue eyes. "I'll ask again, tell me the passvord to the A.E. 7 Organization's files"

* * *

Alfred looked around the second floor, still no luck. "Sheesh..." he whisphered, "he isn't around here either..." He takes the stairs to the third floor, he looks around and he hears some groaning in the left side of the hallway. He slowly walks towards the hallway and the groans got louder as he got closer. "What in the world is going on...?!" He then stops at a door where he heard the groaning loud and clear. He notices that the door was slightly opened and he took a peek inside, he was horrified at what he saw.

He saw a blonde man and his head was down, dripping some blood. He also notices a broken pair of glasses on the floor. Finally, he sees a half of a pipe and a faucet covered with red dotted stains. He puts his ear near the crack and listens.

"Ansvwer me" Ivan said, he sounded annoyed. "Vhat is the passvord?"

Eduard didn't reply, he was throbbing in pain. He was bleeding and was gasping for air after screaming in pain. "I-I...can't handle it...any longer..." he said to himself, almost crying. "T-the pain...hurts so much..."

This time Ivan didn't smack him, he simply took out his phone. "Vhat is the passvord"

Eduard gives up and decided to give him the password. "A-alright...I'll tell you..."

Ivan unties him, but is holding his pipe in case he was going run for it. "Spasibo*** for your cooperation~" he said, smiling and gave his phone to him. "Novw, please type in the passvord"

Eduard followed his order and typed in the password. "I-I'm so dead if they find out that I told someone the password..." When he finished, he gave the phone back to him.

Ivan smiled. "Alright, your free to go~" he said and put his phone away. "Also...tell anyone about this..." He put his hand on his neck and moved it across his neck, like he was cutting his head off. "...And your a dead man"

Eduard nodded and goes to the bathroom to wash his bloodstained face. Then he grabs his broken glasses and runs out.

* * *

Alfred was leaning against the wall, so Eduard wouldn't see him. "Now...time for me to go in there..." He gulped, grabbed his gun and slowly walks towards the door. He goes inside and points his gun at Ivan, but he wasn't in sight. "W-where is he...?" He walks slowly and quietly inside. The next thing he knew, something hits the back of his head really hard, and he fell on the floor. His vision was getting a bit blurry. "W-what the...?!" He looks up to see a pipe that hit him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk~" Ivan said and put his pipe away from him. "Better luck next time, American spy~"

Alfred tried to grab his gun, but Ivan kicks it away. "Igra okonchena****, Alfred~" He walks out the door and the last words Alfred heard before he blacked out was:  
"Mission Completed"

* * *

*Rosolje - an Estonian signature dish, based on beetroot, potatoes and herring(type of fish in the Baltic Sea)

**Chloroform - one of the chemicals that can make someone unconsious or sleepy

***Spasibo - Thank you in Russain

****Igra okonchena - Game over in Russian

* * *

**Also... I couldn't type an Estonian accent. It's similar to a Finnish accent, but I gave up. So I let Eduard's(Estonia's) accent be American English.**


	5. Argued Password Mission and Rusamebelger

**Pryvit readers~! Sorry for not updating after two days, I had a writers block ._.  
So, I present to you, Chapter 5~!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Place and Time: Tallinn, Estonia: Unknown - 6:11pm

Almost 3 hours have gone by since Ivan got the password and knocked Alfred out, cold. Alfred slowly opened an eye, to see himself on a comfortable couch. He slightly looked up and there was a spinning fan, blowing air on his face. He fully opens both eyes and sits up. A blanket that was on him fell on the floor.

"Oh goot...your avake" said a voice with a slight Russian accent.

Alfred looked to his left, to see a man leaning on a wall. He wore a long grayish coat with a black suit underneath, he had an ahoge just like Alfred, and he was a bit shorter than him.

"W-who are you...?" Alfred said, slowly standing up. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

The man chuckled. "You ask too much questions" he said and walked towards him. "My name is Nikolai Arlovskaya. Your at a hotel and your only here since my brother asked me to let you lay here"

Alfred looked around, then back at him. "May I ask...your brothers name?"

He sighed heavily and looks past Alfred's ahoge. "Brother, stop hiding" he said, "he won't shoot you,  
I have his guns" He holds up two guns to show proof.

Alfred checked his pockets inside his jacket, they were empty. "Hey! Where did you put-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he couldn't breath. Something or someone was choking him. He looks slightly down to see a pipe that was choking him. He knew right away who was choking him, he didn't bother turning around to see the person.

"I-Ivan...!" he said, trying to push away the pipe. "W-what...the HELL...are you doing...!?"

Ivan smiled and pushed it down harder. "Nikolai, your such a kill-joy" Then he put the pipe back to his side and walked in front of Alfred. "Welcome to my place, Alfred"

Alfred rubbed his neck. "Why did you bring me here?" he said and stood up. "Your my rival, you'd be in trouble"

Ivan simply replied with a smile, he used his pipe as a cane and walked up to him. "That, is none of your concern" he said, and held up Alfred's phone. "But this is~"

"H-hey!" he said and tried to grab it out of his hand, "give that back!"

Ivan held his phone in the air. "Try and get it" He was too tall for Alfred, he had to tip-toe to try reaching his hand, but he couldn't. Even jumping couldn't work.

"Damn it! Why do I have to be shorter than you!" Alfred said, then he gave up and sat back on the couch. "Alright, what is it that you want from my phone?"

"Nothing at all~" Ivan replied as he throw the phone at him. "I only kept it to have some fun with you~" He walked past Nikolai.

"Liar" Alfred said as he walked after him and put his phone in his pocket.

Nikolai pointed his gun at him. "Take one more step, you die"

Ivan sat on a chair and went on his laptop. Alfred sat back down on the couch, Nikolai still pointing his gun at him.

"Alright, what did you do with my phone?" Alfred said as he crossed his arms.

"I simply plugged your phone into my laptop and dovwnload your profile" Ivan said. He turned around to show Alfred the screen. The screen showed Alfred's picture and profile.

Alfred formed a fist, he was getting angry. "Why?"

Ivan laughed. "It's not my fault, I only did this since you were checking my profile back in the plane"

"I knew I should of put away the laptop before I fell asleep" he replied, growling to himself.

"Why don't I read your profile out loud?" said Ivan as he looked at the screen. He started to read:

Full name: Alfred F. Jones  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: July 4th  
Height: 177 cm (around 69 in)  
Eye Color: Blue  
Race: American  
Info(Completed): An American spy that is a bit carefree. Works for the United Britannia Organization. He likes hamburgers, exploring, and quick shooting. Has a great amount of strength. He handles guns extremely well, a sharp and fast shooter. Has failed a mission only once, but is a great spy. Has a brother named Matthew Williams and a younger twin brother named Zachery Lee Jones.

When Ivan finished reading, he turned around to see Alfred looking the other way. "You look a bit embarrassed, something vrong?" He tried to hide a smile, but Alfred noticed.

"Shut it, commie" he said and stood up. "Also...there is something i want to ask you"

"Da?" Ivan said, "Vhat is it?"

Alfred ran at Nikolai and grabbed his guns, Ivan stood up and went after him. Nikolai's guard was down, so he couldn't escape from Alfred when he put a knife near his throat. He tried to squirm out but Alfred's hold was too strong for him.

"The more you move closer" Alfred said, still putting the knife near Nikolai's throat. "The more this knife will get into his neck"

Ivan stopped and looked at Nikolai's scared face.

"B-brother!" Nikolai said, "don't do it!"

Ivan simply smiled and looked at Alfred. "Are you desperate to get that password?" he took one step closer.

Alfred put the knife closer to Nikolai's neck, it was touching, but not cutting him. "I want that password, give it to me"

Ivan looked at Nikolai and signaled him something by swinging his scarf. He nodded in reply and quietly put left foot in front of Alfred's foot. He put his right foot out, like he was doing a split.

Alfred didn't notice, but stood there. "I'll ask again, give it to me"

Ivan smiled and laughed. "Fine, you vin" he said and reaches inside of his pocket, and holds his gun. He lookes at Nikolai and pulls his scarf and Nikolai nods slightly. "Here it is"

Alfred was getting suspicious. "This is going along well...too well..." he said to himself, still leaving the knife near his neck.

Ivan slowly took out his gun, then Nikolai swept Alfred's leg and he lost balance. Alfred was shocked and dropped his knife. Nikolai held his arm and threw him down. Ivan squats down and points his gun at his head.

"Yeah right I vould, you fool" he said laughing, "Like I vould ever give you the passvord that easily"

Alfred smirked. "Well played, Ivan~" he said and pointed his gun at Ivan's head.

Nikolai was about to get his gun, but Ivan stopped him. "Nikolai, go out and do my vork for me" he said and pointed at his laptop. "Bring that vith you"

Nikolai nodded, he took his laptop, put it in the laptop bag, and went out the door. Now there was only the two of them.

Ivan smiled at Alfred. "If you really vant that passvord, your going to have to beat me fair and square~"

Alfred smiled back. "I will gladly accept your challenge~"

* * *

Nikolai was walking down the hallway. "Vhy did vwe have to stay in the 7th floor..." he said and sighed. When he reached the spiral staircase, he slapped his face. "Are you kidding me...?" He was about to go down the staircase, but he felt like someone was watching him. "I knovw your there" he said, "Shovw yourself"

A little girl came out behind the vending machine. "Nikolai, hovw did you know zat I vas here?" she said with a German accent. She was wearing a long dress with pants and wore a small ribbbon on the side of her hair.

"Vhy are you here, Erika?" Nikolai said walking up to her.

She looked at him with her scared, yet innocent green eyes. "I-I came because big brudder told  
me to get the passvord from Mr. Braginski...since vwe haven't heard of him since tvwo days ago"

Nikolai handed her an envelope. "It's in here" he said.

She took it out of his hands and placed it in her small bag. "Danke, Mr. Arlovskaya" She said and took out a different envelope. "Also, zis envelope contains Mr. Ivan's next mission. Please give zis to him"

Nikolai took it out of her hands. "Spasibo, Erika. I will deliver it to him"

Erika smiled and walked pasted him. "Vell, I'm off to fly back to Berlin, Germany" she said and walked down the stairs.

Nikolai looked back and didn't reply, he put the envelope in his pocket. When she disappeared, he went back to the room. When he opened the door, he dropped the bag.

"Oh my-" he ran towards a body that was sitting up against the wall, covered with red stains.

"BROTHER!"

* * *

**I just love to leave cliffhangers XD  
I couldn't think of a good chapter name for this one... so it kinda sounds stupid XD...  
Anyway, I'll explain what it means.**

**The first part: "Argued Password"**  
**I think after reading the chapter, that part should make sense.**

**The second part: "Mission"**  
**That was when Erika(Liechtenstein) gave Nikolai(Male!Belarus) Ivan's next mission.**

**The third and last part: "Rusamebelger"**  
**Ok, this story involved Russia, America, Belarus, and Germany(not from Germany, but they were once part of Germany and they speak German)**

**So as Hetalians, we have pairings. What I did was put the first three words of the countries names, and but them together.**  
**Rus=Russia**  
**Ame=America**  
**Bel=Belarus**  
**Ger=Germany**

**Hope you guys understood ^_^)||||**

**Also... please review? I'd appreciate it~**


	6. Cleaning up for Beijing

**Privet readers~! Sorry for the delay, I didn't have internet for awhile ._.  
But here it is~! Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 6

Nikolai ran towards the red stained body that was sitting up against the wall.

"BROTHER!" He yelled.

He kneeled down next to Ivan and put two fingers on his wrist. There was a slow heart beat.

Nikolai sighed with relief. "Goot...your still alive"

Ivan lifted his head slightly, smiling at him. "Privet, Nikolai"

Nikolai put his hand on his cheek, wipping the blood with his fingers. "W-what...happened?"

Ivan smiled and tilted his head away from him. "I'll tell you later" he said and closed his eyes, "mind taking me to the bed and bandage me up?"

Nikolai stood up and carried him to the bed. He set him down and took off his worn jacket and shirt. He notices two cuts on his side and a hole near his stomach. He goes to the bathroom to get the bandages, tissue, and alcohol. He comes back to see Ivan sitting up against the headboard, groaning in pain. He quickly walks up to him and sits on the other side of the bed. Pouring the alcohol on to the tissue, he slowly wipes his poor brother's red chest. Ivan groans loudly from the touch and Nikolai quickly draws back his hand.

"It stings so much..." Ivan said, gripping on the white sheets.

"I'll make this quick" Nikolai replied and held on to his hand. "Bare vith me, brother"

Ivan nodded and Nikolai started to wipe his chest once again, but quickly this time. Ivan groaned louder and started to squirm. His grip on the sheets got tighter as the pain grew. Nikolai had to sit on his legs so he could easily wipe the entire body. After a series of squirming, Nikolai brings his head back and groans since it was a tiresome thing to do.

"Okay... I'm done" Nikolai said and unrolled the bandage, "Stand up so I can vrap this around you"

Ivan did what he was told and stood up slowly, but fell back down since he couldn't handle the pain on his chest. Nikolai helped him up and wrapped it around him.

"Just rest until you can valk easily, alright?" he said, as he helped Ivan to the bed.

He nodded and closed his eyes.  
"Spasibo, Nikolai" Then he fell into a nice slumber.

Nikolai didn't reply, he stayed by his side for a while and stood up. "Rest vell, brother" he said and walked out of the room,closing the door quietly behind him.

...

Nikolai looked at the mess in the room. There were glass shards and some dark red stains on the wall and carpet. "Vhat the hell happened here..." he said to himself as he slowly went to a wooden table, wipping the blood off and the tiny glass shards with a rag. He notices a pair of broken glasses on the carpet and picks them up.

"I vonder vho are these..." he said while inspecting them. It was a pair of black glasses, the left lens were cracked, and the right lens were shattered. He sighed and carefully put them in his coat pocket. "I shoult keep this, just in case"

Nikolai continued to clean the room. He wiped the tables, threw away the glass shards, tried to take off the red stains on the walls, vacuumed, and put away anything that was shattered or broken.

Nikolai finally finished after almost 2 hours and looked at his work. "Finally... I've finished before brother came" He wipped his forehead with his arm and goes to Ivan's room. He quietly opens the door and takes a peek. Ivan was sleeping peacefully, like a man who never got to rest on a long walk. Nikolai smiled faintly and closed the door.

"Nikolai...?" said a voice. Nikolai stopped and opened the door, wider than the first time. "Da?" he replied.

Ivan opened an eye and looked at him. "Mind doing my next mission?"

After seeing what Alfred did to his brother, he was a bit scared. Still, he had to do his job. "Sure" He replied and walked out without closing the door. Remembering that Erika gave him Ivan's next mission, he took out the envelope from his coat pocket and unsealed it. Taking out a a piece of paper, he read it.

"Your next mission is to gather information from the Asian Empire 7. Go to Beijing and download their files. Your flight is tomorrow at 12:45pm.  
-Ludwig"

Nikolai sighed and rubbed his forehead. "This...no vonder vhy they let brother do these things..."

He folded the paper and puts it in his pocket. Walking to his room that was across Ivan's, he got his suitcase and packed the things necessary for his trip. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket, he gets it out and checks who messaged him. Ivan sent him the password for the files.

"Vait...vhy did I have to give Erika the passvord vhen I needed it for the mission...?" Nikolai wondered as he put away his phone back in his pocket, "Oh vell...at least brother had it"

When he finished packing he checked the time, 9:21pm. He decided to check him one more time. Opening Ivan's door quietly, he peeked inside. Ivan was looking back at him, with one sleepy eye.

"Brother, I'm flying to China tomorrow" Nikolai said, opening the door and walking inside. "Are you alright by yourself?"

Ivan smiled faintly. "I'll be fine" He extended his arm. "Come here..."

Nikolai did what he was told. Once he got near his range, Ivan grabbed his arm and pulled him down, giving him a kiss on the lips. Nikolai was surprised but continued to kiss him.

Ivan broke the kiss. "Ya loobloo teb-ya*, Nikolai" He said and smiled. "Take care, okay?"

Nikolai blushed a little and smiled back. "I vill" He kissed his forehead and stood up. " By the vay, do you vant something to eat or drink?"

"Nyet, I vill get something later on tonight" Ivan replied and closed his eyes.

Nikolai nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

...

Alfred was walking at a quick pace through the busy streets of Tallinn. His clothes had cuts, luckily it was only his jacket. He wrapped it and held it as he walked.

"Hey! Watch out!" said a voice near by.

Alfred noticed a pole few feet in front of him and halted. "Man...I never knew this was here..."

Alfred had lost his glasses when he fought Ivan. Now he couldn't see anything at least 10 feet without his glasses. He sighed, walked to the side, and continued to walk along. Almost slamming his head into things along the way. Finally, he arrived at his hotel 50 minutes later. When he reached his room he went straight to the bathroom to take a warm shower. He slicked his hair back as the water ran down his pale face. The clear water then turned dark red as it ran down past his chest. He finished sometime later and changed into a clean white shirt and sweatpants. Walking around, he looked past the glass door patio. It showed the city of Tallinn, fully lit. There were different colors of light blinking. He sighed and smiled, it reminded him of his home in New York. Alfred walked closer and slammed his head to the glass.

"Ow..." He said, rubbing his forehead. And looked at himself, no glasses. " What the hell happend to them anyway..."

Too tired to think about it, he yawned and crawled to bed. Sleeping early wasn't his thing, but having to fly to Beijing at 12:45pm tomorrow forced him  
to.

* * *

*Ya loobloo teb-ya - I love you in Russian


	7. Discovered Blind Flight

Chapter 7

Place and Time: Tallinn, Estonia - Airport: 12:03pm

Sitting in a cafe, Nikolai was eating a quick meal before his flight. He was looking over at some documents of the building he had to go inside of. Clearly, it was a very tall and big building, hence the fact there were 5 pages of them.

"Why does this building have to be so big...?!" he said mumbling under his breath.

As he finished observing the papers, he put his things away and was off to his gate. While walking to his gate, a man bumped into him. They both fell and a few of Nikolai's papers flew off.

"O-oh...! I'm so sorry!" said the man, almost sobbing as he picked up his papers. His accent sounded as if he came from Ukraine.

"No... It's fine," he replied, picking up the papers as well.

When they both gathered all of the papers the man handed them to Nikolai, although he instantly drew his hand back as Nikolai went to retrieve it.

"Arlovskaya?" he said in a serious yet calm tone, "один кто является временно заменив Брагинский? (one who is temporarily replacing Braginsky?)

(AN: in google translate, it said that there was no "the" in Russian, I don't know why)

Nikolai was a bit surprised that this man knew who he was. Maybe he was another spy...?

"Da, Why ask?" he said, still holding out his hand and waiting for him to hand the papers over. "I'm in a bit of a hurry"

The man smiled. "Ludwig sent me to help you, Mr. Arlovskaya," he said and handed back the papers. "My name is Dmitri Braginski~"

The first question to pop in his head and to be asked was: "Why are you telling me this, in a formal way, when we are related!?"

Dmitri chuckled. "Well, it looked like you didn't recognize me, so I had to say my name~"

Nikolai sighed as he put back his papers securely in his bag. "Alright, alright... let's go, or we would miss our flight."

They both walked along the tile floor until they reached their gate. Passengers also in the same plane as them were doing something to pass the time of waiting. Both sat down and had a little chat.

"So, why would they send you here to help me?" Nikolai asked, crossing his arms, "I don't need help."

"Since Ludwig thought you weren't..." he paused to find the right word that wasn't rude, "...experienced enough."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever... there really is no point of saying no anyway."

Dmitri simply smiled. They sat there in silence until their plane arrived. "It's time for us to go." They silently stood up, handed their tickets, and went to the plane.

Time: 12:47pm

Meanwhile, Alfred was running to his gate. What made the matter worse were his missing glasses. He still couldn't see anything, so he ran into lots of things along the way. He noticed his gate number and three people were still in line. Hurrying, he got his ticket and handed it in. Out of breath, he slowly made his way to the plane and, of course, slammed into the wall one last time.

"I... seriously need my glasses..." he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead and went hunting for his seat.

Nikolai was just watching the passengers off finding their seats while Dmitri read a magazine that was in front of him. He noticed a blonde man, squinting as he looked back and forth.

"E-excuse me sir..." he started off as the blonde was close to him, "something wrong?"

"Oh!" Alfred replied, "Mind helping me find my seat?"

"...Sure."

Nikolai got up and helped the man look for his seat. They found his seat four rows behind Nikolai's row. Alfred thanked him and sat down, that's when Nikolai saw a good look at him and realized that something seemed... off.

"Can... you see anything?" he asked him, choosing his words carefully.

"Actually... no," Alfred replied with a faint smile and scratched the side of his head, "I, um... lost my glasses."

Those were the words Nikolai was waiting for.

"Ah, I see," Nikolai replied with a nervous smile, not that Alfred could really tell.

Nikolai quickly walked back to his seat and shook his brother quickly.

"Dmitri!" he whispered, and the Ukrainian man opened a sleepy eye.

"Hmmm...?" he said yawning.

"Just a few minutes ago, I was helping that blonde guy," he started off.

"Yeah?" replying not really interested. He took a sip from his water.

"Well that guy, was the one who fought brother!"

Dmitri was about to spit out his water but was able to swallow it down. "W-what!?"

The passengers around them were giving the brothers strange looks, so Nikolai told him to lower his voice.

"Why would he be here?" Dmitri asked, his voice lower this time. He coughed roughly due to the water he had to swallow.

"I think he is going to where we are headed..." He gave it a thought. "We need to stop him."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

By this point, Nikolai couldn't say anything to his older brother. "...Let me think of a plan."

Dmitri nodded and closed his eyes to rest again. Nikolai on the other hand, thought of a plan to prevent that man to get in their way. Then, the plane was off. It would be fine he thought, it was an 8 hour flight, he'd have enough time to think one over after a quick nap. Nikolai closed his eyes, and drifted off along with his slightly snoring brother who, unconsciously, hugged him.

4 hours later...

What a peaceful slumber... the warmth was welcoming him. The rays of the sun beating down on him, the warm breeze blowing calmly, the grass making a quiet rustling noise. It was a dream he always wanted and loved. Looking at the distance was a vast field of sunflowers. He walked towards it, his silky hair flying with the wind. Reaching the field, he kneels down and pulled out the flower with care. Smelling its sweet smell, he closed his eyes. He heard crunching noises nearby and opened his eyes quickly. Glancing around, he saw a figure standing a few feet in front of him. The image was blurry, making it hard for him to see who it was. The figure extended out his hand towards him. Maybe he wanted the sunflower...? Without hesitation, he walked three steps towards the hand and gave the flower to him. He saw the figure smile happily and started to dissolve. It dissolved completely and yellow petals flew past him, and it whispered something to him.

"Thank you for everything…"

Nikolai woke up by movements from his brother, who was shaking him roughly. He noticed a tray of food on his lap, which was really a bowl of soup with noodles in it.

"Time to eat!" Dmitri said happily towards his sleepy brother.

Nikolai looked at him coldly that he was woken up for this. Then again, he did feel hungry. Letting it slide, he started to eat.

"So, did you think of anything?" Dmitri asked, taking a bite of his meal, which was a dinner roll.

"...Nyet," he replied, taking a sip of the warm soup.

Dmitri chuckled. "I expected that!"

"Oh shut it, it's not like you came up with a plan all this time-"

Nikolai stopped and realized that Dmitri was smiling brightly. He did come up with a plan.

"Not to fear! Big brother is here~!"

Dmitri received a nice slap on the head from his younger brother. The Belarusian did not want to go with his brother's plan. The last time he came up with a plan, it ended up making them both stuck in a prison cell. Luckily their brother was around that area, so after a series of shouting and lots of gunshots, Ivan broke them out. They both received a long lecture from the Russian as a punishment.

"Trust me, it won't end up like before," the Ukrainian said smiling with confidence.

"Might as well..." Nikolai mumbled, "But I'm not bringing my hopes up..." He said it softly so he wouldn't hear.


End file.
